


a little tomorrow (can make up for a whole lot of yesterday)

by acetamide



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetamide/pseuds/acetamide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Logan sees Magneto in the new future, he is so startled that he walks into the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little tomorrow (can make up for a whole lot of yesterday)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at [X-Men Kink](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/11912.html?thread=22750856#t22750856):
> 
>  
> 
> _Come on, we all want to know! Where is Erik in the new future?? I wanted the movie to throw in just a little wink to us, just have Erik enter from a side door. Anything! Fix it please, anons. Give me the scene we all want after the end of the movie._

The first time that Logan sees him, they pass in the corridor on the way to their respective classrooms first thing in the morning, three days after he wakes in the future, and at first Logan doesn’t notice who it is that walks past him; when he does, he spins around in shock, and promptly walks into the wall.

Magneto turns back to him with one eye raised, and a faint smirk on his face.

“I appreciate that it’s before ten o’clock in the morning, but do try to coordinate yourself before you start teaching the children, won’t you?” he says with amusement, and carries on towards the conservatory. It takes Logan a good ten seconds to snap back out of his daze, and a further five minutes to fully settle back into himself, much to the confusion of his students.

 

**

 

The second time that Logan sees him is at dinner the same day, when the Professor invites all the faculty to dine together, and he finds himself staring at Magneto over the roast potatoes as the fire crackles behind them and the room is filled with warm chatter.

He’s the same, but different. The same grey hair, the same lined face, the same sarcastic tone and sharp wit; but he smiles too, and chuckles along with the rest of the staff members over tales of the students’ antics and recollections of past incidents. 

Logan nearly knocks over the gravy jug when Magneto throws back his head and laughs out loud and Jean leans across to touch his hand as tears of laughter run down her cheeks.

 

**

 

The third time that Logan sees him, he’s teaching a struggling student how to control her powers out on the lawn in the bright sunlight.

“You need to _feel_ your power, Petra. It’s a part of you, sliding under your skin and wrapping around your bones. Close your eyes,” Magneto tells her, and she obeys and takes a deep breath. “Take a moment and listen to the earth – it’s alive, so listen to its heartbeat. Reach out and feel it, look at every grain of rock and stone beneath your feet.”

“But Professor…” she protests for a second, but he quickly interrupts her.

“ _Feel_ it, Petra,” he says firmly, and she presses her mouth in a line and squeezes her eyes shut in concentration. She’s standing very still, her hands loose by her sides, and breathes deeply – and Logan feels the ground beneath him rise and fall gently, in perfect time with her breaths.

“Good,” Magneto murmurs, and takes a few steps back. “Keep going.”

The ground shifts slightly, a rumble and a groan that reminds him of the initial stages of an earthquake, and then suddenly a spike comes shooting out of the ground and up into the sky. It rockets up about thirty feet before stopping abruptly – a perfect column of dirt and stone standing solidly in the middle of the garden. Petra’s whole face lights up, and to Logan’s surprise, so does Magneto’s.

“Well done, Petra, very well done,” he congratulates her enthusiastically, and her smile is bright enough to outshine the sun.

 

**

 

The fourth time that he sees him is by accident – he’s walking the halls late at night, checking that the students are all sleeping soundly, when he notices that the door to the Professor’s room is slightly ajar. He takes a few steps across the corridor to check that everything is fine (it’s past midnight, after all), and stops short; through the gap, he can see Charles and Magneto playing chess by the fireplace.

They’re playing in complete silence – or at least, that’s how it looks. After watching them for a minute or two, Logan realises that every now and then one of them will suddenly look up at the other, or fond smile or half-hearted frown for no reason, and that’s when he realises that they’re engaging in a completely silent and entirely mental conversation.

A private one, he realises with a hot jolt of shame, and continues on his way to finish his patrol.

 

**

 

The fifth time that he sees him, he’s on his way to find Charles in the gardens – but it seems that Magneto has had the same idea, and beaten him to it.

Charles is at the edge of the garden wall, looking out over the grounds and towards the setting sun. There’s a group of students playing football out on the grass (though the use of powers is making point-scoring somewhat erratic) and another small group sat down by the lake, soaking up the last of the late evening sun. Charles is watching them all – a never-ending guardian for the children that need his protection and guidance.

And Magneto is by his side, standing the same vigil. Every now and then they exchange a few words, and Logan finds himself wondering how many of their conversations are held out loud, and how many are personal meetings of the mind.

As he watches, Magneto reaches out and rests a hand on the back of Charles’ neck as he says something in a low voice – and Charles looks up at him and laughs, and leans into his touch. There’s a splash and a shriek as one of the boys ends up in the lake further down the grass, and the raucous laughter of his friends as they help him out and dry him off.

“Leave him, he’s fine,” Logan hears Charles say fondly as he reaches out to hold the other man in place beside him.

Logan turns and heads back up to the house, leaving Charles and Erik to watch over their children together.

 

**

 

( _end._ )


End file.
